The Girl From Kowalski's Past
by lovingSkipper
Summary: A penguin from Kowalski's past comes to Central Park Zoo. Very 1st fanfic so please R&R!
1. Kowalski's Surprise

Kowalski was trying to figure out what was in the strange crate that appeared late last night. Skipper was shouting orders at the team like normal.

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered. "Maybe we should pry open the crate with a crowbar." he suggested, flipping through his clipboard. "Good call. Rico,crowbar!" Rico then hacked out a crowbar and threw it at Skipper. He opened it to reveal a girl penguin curled up in the corner of the box.

She lifted her head to see four male penguins. Kowalski dropped the clipboard he had in his hands at the site of her."Hello," she said and caught site of Kowalski. Her beak dropped."Is it really you or are you somebody else?" A smile crept upon Kowalski's and her face. "Nope," he said, "It's me," Skipper, Private, and Rico were confused as they were watching.

"Kowalski!" she screamed, running up to him, jumping and hugging him. He hugged her back. Skipper and the others seen she was short when she jumped to hug Kowalski and she was several inches of the ground. She laughed,"It has been so long since we seen each other, I was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing you again."

Skipper cleared his throat loudly. She dropped from Kowalski's neck to look at Skipper. They were very embarrassed. Kowalski was lost for words. "Um....." was all Skipper got from him.

"Who are you? Apparently you two know each other." Skipper asked. She didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring at the ground. He was standing there, waiting for an answer. He didn't trust her, and he wasn't about to if he didn't get answers. Kowalski nudged her and said "Come on, say something."

It looked as if she was about to say something, she opened her beak, but closed it. She finally decided to say "My name is Briana and I used to be best friends with Kowalski until we split." Kowalski put his flipper around Briana and held her close. Skipper pointed to the other penguins.

"This," Skipper began, "Is Private, Rico and I'm Skipper." We all said our hellos when Skipper said they had an army. He also said she couldn't be in it or even try to sign up. "Excuse me," she said, feeling herself getting angry, "But why can't I try?" "Because you know Kowalski." She got extremely angry and red in the face. She couldn't hold back anymore. She ran and attacked him! He must have caught it off guard because she had him pinned down!

Skipper couldn't move anything without her blocking it. "Okay, you win. You're in." She let him go and turned around to see Private, Rico, and Kowalski staring at her. "What?" she asked. "That was cool!" Private said "It's not every day we see Skipper pinned by a girl." Skipper got up and brushed himself."Alright, thats enough!" he barked and attacked her, but she saw him coming because she pinned him again.

He kept calling rematches to see if he could win, but she pinned him every time. It was hard not to laugh, but the others tried as hard as they could not to. "Alright, you win. I can't believe a girl beat me!" Skipper said after about a dozen times.

She could tell she was going to have a lot of fun staying here.


	2. The Mission

**Thanks to SkullShovel for encouraging me to keep going! Please review!**

The next day when she woke up, her back immediately started to hurt. She got up and stretched. Rico was polishing weapons and putting them in most-dangerous to least-dangerous order.

Instead of being scared, which Skipper thought she would be, Briana was amazed. Briana sat down by him, and said "Hey, Rico! I wanted to know how these weapons work." He smiled and nodded "Di is mos powerfo o de bun."

He started explaining how the weapons worked, and she sat there in amazement. Briana glanced over at Private while Rico was talking, and Private mouthed something to Kowalski.

He had mouthed " She's pretty." And Kowalski smiled and nodded! Skipper went over to Private and Kowalski and started talking about her. Rico had stopped talking when she said "Really?"

All the penguins looked at her confused "Really what?" Skipper asked. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" Briana replied. Skipper, Private, and Kowalski got embarrassed right when Briana said that.

That's when Marlene came in. Briana was startled when she jumped down and said "Hey guys,".

Marlene and Briana looked at each other. "Marlene," Skipper said "This is Briana, Briana this is Marlene." They shook hands. Briana went back to looking at the weapons. She was always strange when people she didn't know was around. Kowalski remembered that. "So, anyway the sewer is making a weird and annoying noise, do you think you can help?"

"Come on, men... and woman, we're going over." Skipper said. They went over to Marlene's place. Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite, threw it down in the sewer and it exploded. The lid came up and stuck to the ceiling. Briana went and bent over to look when Kowalski came up next to her and looked down too.

That's when Rico decided to do something stupid and scare Kowalski. He snuck up to him and said boo. Kowalski panicked and stuck his arms out across Briana's back and fell, pulling her with him. Rico hacked up a grappling gun but pressed the button to soon and caught the lid, pulling it down.

Down in the sewer

"Kowalski!" Briana screamed angrily as she fell flat on her back. He helped her up. "I'm so sorry! Rico scared me and-" "Yeah I know how we ended up here Kowalski, I want to know whether you know where to go or not." she said, frustrated with Rico._ Why would anyone want to do such a stupid thing?_ she thought. She noticed him stare down at the ground, not saying anything.

"Oh man, don't tell me..." Briana said and screamed again "Kowalski!" "I'm sorry! I forgot the way!" _Boy, has she grown a temper, _he thought.

At Marlene's house

"Butter and biscuits, man! Why would you do something like that?" Skipper shouted. He was frustrated with Rico so much. "I doe know, tha it wou e unny." Skipper looked down through the cracks of the lid, but no one was there. Kowalski must have found the way. He heard shouts saying "Kowalski, are you sure this is the way?"

Great, now he lost Kowalski and his new recruit. This was a absolutely wonderful beginning to a day.


	3. In the Sewers

**Thanks Cayenne Pepper! Here's the update! **

Great. Now all thanks to Rico, Briana and Kowalski were down in the sewers. "Rico, got anymore dynamite?" Skipper asked. Rico grabbed his stomach and shook it around, trying to find some. Rico stopped, looked at Skipper. "Nuh uh." Rico said. they heard an ear-piercing scream.

After it was done, Private said "Oh dear, what was that?" Skipper looked around when the scream came again. Marlene shouted something down in the sewers, but no one answered. Nobody heard her. Not even Skipper heard her.

Down in the sewers

"Kowalski, I feel kinda dizzy and I feel someone's watching us." said Briana as they were walking. "No one is watching us, trust me." he said not turning around. She wished he did, because they heard a voice. "Hello, peng-u-ins." The voice said.

Briana just automatically said "I'm not dating you, Blowhole." Kowalski's eyes got big. Kowalski did **NOT** expect that. "Wh- wh- why not?" Blowhole asked.

"Because your mean, ignorant, selfish, and revengeful." She simply said. "Well then," He said "I don't think you'll be mad at me if I did this!" Blowhole picked her up and off they went. Briana screamed as loud as she could. Two times.

Kowalski ran after her, up until the lid. Skipper saw Kowalski and was about to shout at him, but Marlene calmed him down."What happened?" she asked. "Everything." he panted. Rico went to the HQ and came with three sticks of dynamite in his hand.

He threw a stick down and it blew up. Kowalski was blown back by the force. He hit the wall behind him, then fell flat on his face. He got up and grabbed Private's flipper.

Kowalski ended up with a sprained foot, but nothing to bad. Skipper sat by Kowalski, who was sitting in a chair, an asked him where Briana was. "Blowhole came by and took her. She screamed two times." Skipper nodded and told everyone what Kowalski said to him.

Blowhole has done it again, and Kowalski was going to bring her back, dead or alive.


	4. The Upset Kowalski

**Thanks to all who left reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Kowalski spent all night working on a plan to defeat Blowhole. Skipper got up three times to tell Kowalski to go to bed, but he refused. The third time Skipper got up he ordered Kowalski to go to bed.

Kowalski did as he was ordered, but he couldn't sleep. He made sure Skipper was asleep, got his clipboard, climbed the ladder, and went outside. He whispered to the air, "I will find you Briana, I will find you." Kowalski dosed off, thinking of the times they had together.

_Flashback_

_Kowalski and Briana were running through a snowstorm, trying to find shelter. "Kowalski, why did we come out here?" Asked a 15 year old Briana as they found a shelter. It was a cave, with icicles hagging from the roof._

_ "Because," said a 16 year old Kowalski, "We wanted to spend time alone without people teasing us." __"Well, you're the one who wants to be a scientist! How long is this thing going to last?" Briana asked._

_"By the way it's snowing so hard, I calculate it's going to be all night." Kowalski suggested. Briana laid down and tried to sleep the time away but it was so cold she couldn't._

_Kowalski curled up next to her and put a flipper around her to keep her warm. Briana looked at Kowalski and smiled. She started leaning in and he followed. Their beaks were touching. _

_A rushing sensation was running through them but the rushing to him felt like he was falling..._

Kowalski woke up to see he had fell in the water. He swam up to shore, and took deep breaths. He was weak, so weak he closed his eyes and slid back in the water. He felt himself being dragged up to the shore.

Kowalski hit the shore and was being tugged to the middle of the island. He opened his eyes to see Skipper had pulled him onto the island.

He closed his eyes again and found it hard to breath. He felt pushing on his chest.

"Please don't be dead, oh please don't be dead." Skipper was saying through Privates sobs. Private was sobbing and sobbing hard. Skipper was pushing on Kowalski's chest.

They couldn't stand the thought of Kowalski being dead. Kowalski's eyes opened and started coughing violently. He didn't feel good, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

Rico went and grabbed a fish and gave it to Kowalski. He ate it and realized that he was starving. He flipped onto his stomach and crawled over to the fishbowl.

Kowalski ate about five fish before stopping. Skipper, Rico, and Private were kneeling down by him. Kowalski looked up to see them kneeling down by him and he thanked Rico for getting the fish.

Kowalski was shaking all over. Private was afraid, what was upsetting Kowalski so much to make him sick. He had never seen Kowalski like this before.

Kowalski suddenly fell over on his side and cried. He missed Briana and knew Blowhole would have done something really bad to her by then.

Kowalski wiped his eyes got and went into the HQ, got a bottle of soda, got his gear on, put the bottle on his back, shook it up, and away he went to Coney Island.

Skipper watched Kowalski fly up and out of sight. "Woah," Rico watched in amazement. Skipper jumped in with the rest of the gang, and followed Kowalski.

Kowalski landed in Blowhole's base to see him shoot the rest of a jet-black liquid into Briana's flipper.

**Please review! I love reviews because it lets me know if I'm good or not. So again, please review!**


	5. Briana!

**Here is a special something in this chapter for you, CayennePeppr! Here you are, guys, chapter four.**

Kowalski stood like a statue, wide eyed and stared at Blowhole. Blowhole turned around and saw Kowalski, and he seen Blowhole do something Kowalski never seen him do before.

A tear went down Blowhole's face and he wiped it off with his flipper, and was about to explain his plan, when the other penguins came in, standing in fighting positions. Another tear went down Blowhole's face.

Skipper stood up straight, and stared at Blowhole, who had tears coming down steady. Then he explained his plan.

"You see now, I have loved Briana ever since my mother migrated right next to her house. When it was time to migrate back, I stayed. I asked her out so many times, but she always turned me down."

Blowhole wiped his eye and looked at Briana, and he continued "So I decided if I can't have her, she might as well not be living. She is not dead yet but she will be, and there is no antidote."

Briana wanted to scream, but felt to dizzy. She looked at Blowhole and remembered what he did. She looked around the cage and found two bars bent.

Apperently he trapped someone else in here and they bent the bars. She tried to keep conscious while crawling through the bars. It was hard, but she managed.

Briana attacked Blowhole, knocking him on the floor. Trying to stay conscious, Briana fought Blowhole. He rolled away, got on his scooter, got out a machine. It had the words "Icicle Shooter" on the side.

"Meet," Blowhole shouted and pointed the machine at Briana,"The 'Icicle Shooter'!" It shot, but Briana blocked it. She might have done it to fast, because she got dizzy again.

He shot three times, one to the left, one to the right, and one in the middle. She jumped, dodging the middle icicle, but she probably shouldn't have.

She almost forgot to stay conscious until she jumped and her vision was clouded. She missed the icicle, but didn't land on her feet.

She gained her vision back and felt light-headed, when an idea came to her. She knew her plan was risky if she got really dizzy and her vision clouded when she jumped, but she did it anyway.

She got up, ran to the "Icicle Shooter", pointed it at Blowhole, and shot. He fell off his scooter, but quickly got back on, went in a bubble, and flew off.

Briana watched Blowhole fly off, then passed out. Kowalski, Skipper, Private, and Rico ran over to Briana. Skipper put his flipper around Briana's neck to feel a pulse.

It was beating very slow, dangerously slow. Kowalski put her in his lap and said "Lets go home."

**Please review! **


	6. The Antidote

**You guys (and gals) are leaving funny reviews and its helping me a lot! (BTW I'm sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.)**

Briana was in Kowalski's arms as they flew towards home. Kowalski kept running his plan that he made up through his head. When all them got to the HQ, he would set Briana on the floor, get a syringe and take some blood, and try to make an antidote.

'That is, if she isn't gone by then,' he thought. It was risky, taking blood from her, but Kowalski was going to try. In this situation, he remembered what she said to him when they were in Antarctica.

_Flashback_

_Kowalski was just about to be sent off to a zoo, but he didn't know the name or where it was located. Briana was in front of the crate, crying. He said, "We may never see each other again, Briana. I'll miss you so much."_

_Kowalski looked at her through a hole in the crate. She looked at the front of the crate. She said something Kowalski never forgot. "Whatever happens, if you get there safely, remember these words. If I die before you, my heart will go out to you."_

_Before Kowalski could answer, he was taken away and loaded into a truck._

_Flashback over_

Before any of them knew it, they were back home_._ Kowalski set Briana on the floor and ran into his lab, took some blood, and went back in his lab. Skipper sent Private and Rico over to Marlene's house. Private looked away from Briana.

They did as they were told. Skipper kneeled down by Briana and felt sorry for Kowalski. She was somebody Kowalski loved. Skipper could tell. Kowalski came out of his lab with what looked like a pitcher of blue water. He plopped himself down at the table.

He looked like he was going to go on a rampage. Their was a fish on the table, Kowalski picked it up and threw it into his lab. Something exploded, but by the looks of it, Kowalski didn't want to know what exploded and didn't care.

Briana flinched at the explosion. Kowalski slapped his flipper on the table. "I can't figure out how to get the antidote. Nothing works! Maybe Blowhole's right, Maybe their is no antidote."

Skipper stood there astonished. Kowalski said Blowhole's right! Blowhole's never right. NEVER! Skipper walked up to the blue water and stuck his flipper in the water.

He tasted the water and said "Oh, that's sweet. Did you try adding salt?" Kowalski face lit up and got the salt. He poured salt in the pitcher and the water turned really dark but Kowalski didn't notice.

It didn't look right to Skipper but what did he know about science. Kowalski picked up Briana and brought out to the fresh air. He got a syringe and shot the dark blue antidote into her blood.

Briana's dull feathers started to turn silver. Her feathers started to disappear. Kowalski and Skipper were standing there confused. When Briana was done changing she woke up.

Briana didn't feel right. She lifted up her flipper to feel her beak but it wasn't there. She looked at her reflection in the water. "AHHHHHHHH!" Briana screamed.

**Again please review!**


	7. Goodbye Briana

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews. Here's chapter seven!**

Briana was horrified. Just horrified. What had happened to turn her into this. Marlene came in the habitat followed by Private and Rico. "What happe- woah," Marlene said.

Private looked at a dolphin in the habitat. "Why hello, who's the dolphin?" The dolphin looked at Private. "It's me Private," It was true. Briana was a dolphin. "What happened?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know," Briana answered. She looked at Kowalski, "Kowalski, what happened?" Briana looked at him. Everyone was bug eyed. "I... I... I thought I had an antidote."

Briana was completely and totally confused. Briana looked at Skipper, "What?" Skipper then told her what happened. She didn't take it to well.

"Kowalski!" She screamed. "Why does this kind of thing happen to me!" Briana dove under the water and wouldn't come up. The others decided to leave her alone for a while.

They all went into the HQ and played some cards. They played poker for a while until Marlene was going to go. She climbed up the ladder and left the HQ.

Not three seconds later they heard a scream. they popped up and got into fighting positions. Marlene looked like she had seen someone get stabbed with a knife.

"What's wrong Marlene?" Skipper said as Marlene pointed at the pool around them. It was a deep red and no sign of Briana. At all. Kowalski jumped in and looked around but could only see red.

He started feeling around for her. He felt a flipper on his shoulder. Kowalski put his flipper over the the flipper on his shoulder. Kowalski swam up to the surface to see Skipper next to him.

Kowalski felt a lump in his throat. What had happened? This was blood. Skipper didn't know what to do. Kowalski and Skipper got on the island. Their feathers were stained with the redness.

Marlene broke down and started crying. Skipper put a flipper around her and she cried into his shoulder. He was mad. What kind of maniac did this? If that was Briana's blood, there was no way she was alive.

Kowalski was in some sort of trance. Private grabbed Skipper and hugged him. Skipper put his other flipper around Private and held him and Marlene close.

Blowhole couldn't have done this. He couldn't let Briana bleed to death. Blowhole loved Briana to much to do that. If it wasn't Blowhole, then who could have the guts to watch someone bleed to death and take the body away?

Maybe a new villain. Briana did have an unknown past except the parts with Kowalski. "Briana didn't do this to herself, she couldn't have. Right Skipper?" Private asked.

"Private, I can't tell you what happened. For right now, we need to get some sleep. Marlene, you're staying with us tonight. I don't want you to be alone." Skipper said.

Nobody wanted to sleep that night. For everyone wanted to know what happened. Kowalski was in his lab testing the blood to see if it was Briana's or not.

Rico was brushing his dolls hair and Private was watching cartoons. Skipper was at the table, drinking fish coffee. Marlene was sitting down by Skipper and was off in a daze.

Of all times, now. Everyone was depressed and scared. Kowalski came out and said the blood had been Briana's. Marlene burst out crying. Skipper hugged her and rocked her slowly.

That was a very terrible night. Marlene was so scared she didn't want to leave the penguin's HQ. Skipper slept next to her that night. Marlene was shivering and quivering and finally silently cried herself to sleep.

The next day the zoo was closed because of the penguins pool. The whole zoo had heard about Briana and was silent. Even King Julian was quiet. There was nothing from the lemur habitat.

Joey stopped by the penguin habitat and told them he was sorry for their loss. Kowalski didn't want to believe Briana had gone and left them forever. Burt and everyone stopped by to tell them sorry.

Kowalski and Marlene were the ones that took it the hardest. Marlene couldn't stop crying. She just couldn't believe Briana was gone and Marlene couldn't pull herself together.

Even Skipper let a few tears spill over. Rico had cried only a few times. Private cried a lot but a little less then Marlene. Once Skipper thought he heard Briana's voice but it was only his ear holes playing tricks on him.

Nobody was ready for something like this to happen. That's why it it everyone so hard.

**Just because I'm feeling nice I will give you a preview of the eighth chapter.**

Blowhole had appeared on the TV screen. "Hello, peng-u-ins. Where is Briana?" He asked, looking around. "She's gone, Blowhole. She died yesterday night." Skipper explained.

"Wh-What?" Blowhole couldn't believe it. He had no idea this had happened.

**Suspense! I think, anyway. I was almost to tears writing this! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy writing my other stories. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review because I'm mentioning names in the next chapter to everyone who reviewed this whole story. Please review!**


	8. The Day After What Happened

**Okay here is everyone! SkullShovel, CayennePeppr, Sandrei20, Slinkgirl95, PerryRocks, Annacrombie, PurplePugQueen, and From Darkness and Light! Thank you to all!**

The day after Briana had died, Marlene still didn't want to go to her house. Skipper wanted her to stay for a while. He didn't trust her going back yet. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

Right when they were going to go to bed, an unexpected show up of Dr. Blowhole on the TV came. Skipper didn't feel like dealing with Blowhole at this moment.

"Hello, peng-u-ins. Where is Briana?" Blowhole asked, looking around. "She's gone, Blowhole. She died yesterday night." Skipper explained.

"Wh-What?" Blowhole couldn't believe it. He had no idea this had happened. "How?" Blowhole asked, not believing them. "She bled to death. Someone did this but we're not sure who." Skipper said.

When Skipper said that Marlene broke down and cried. Blowhole still wasn't believing them. "Somebody took her body away and our pool was filled with blood. And it was all Briana's blood. Nobody knows what happened. Marlene here was the one to find the blood filled pool."

Blowhole finally believed them because Marlene fell to her knees because she was crying so hard. Blowhole felt tears coming on. Briana was really gone. He looked at Kowalski and he had his flipper on his beak.

Skipper picked Marlene and put her in a chair. She was a mess. Blowhole felt sorry for Marlene. Blowhole looked back at Kowalski. "We both loved her Kowalski, the least we can do is catch the monster that did this."

"Are you suggesting we team up?" Skipper asked Blowhole. "To get this crazy murderer, yes." He answered. Why would anyone want to such a thing? Who could have the feeling to watch someone bleed to death?

After they said they would team up with Blowhole, Blowhole left. Skipper went outside alone. He seen the pool all drained out and dry. He spotted something gold in the corner of his eye.

Down at the bottom of the drained out pool there was a gold parchment. He jumped down and picked up the gold parchment. He opened it up and it was nothing but a picture. A picture of a whale? A beluga whale to be exact.

Skipper saw a little note down at the bottom. It read, _Come and find me._ What did this mean? He went up to the little window and yelled through. "Guys, help me!" But they didn't here him.

Julian came over and asked what the ruckus was. "Ringtail, I cant believe I'm saying this but I need you to help me." Julian didn't want to do work, so he moved the fishbowl over and shouted down, "Your silly penguin needs help."

Rico coughed up a grappling hook and it landed in Skipper's flippers. He got up and gave the grappling hook back to Rico. Skipper went inside and showed them the picture.

Could this be the animal who murdered Briana? Kowalski traced the handwriting to a guy named Hades. Dr. Hades. "Why are they all doctors?" Skipper asked.

They traced to where he was located. "Denmark, OH" The speak and spell said. "Great. I can't set foot in Denmark!" Skipper said. "Wrong Denmark, Skipper. This is Denmark, Ohio. Not Denmark, New York." Kowalski told him.

"I'm coming with you." Marlene stated. Nothing was changing her mind. "Fine, you can come. Just don't endanger our mission." Skipper said. "How long will it take to get to Ohio?" "Nine hours and thirty-two minutes."

"We start tomorrow morning." Skipper said plainly. They all went to sleep. In the morning, Marlene woke up first. She got out of her little bed on the floor and went outside.

The pool was drained and it felt empty. The hole that held Briana's friendship in Marlene's heart was now empty as well. She started silently crying. If she had come out sooner she might have been able to save her.

"Take me away, and take me farther, surround me now, and hold me like holy water." Marlene sang to herself. Why did it feel like her fault? This Dr. Hades was going to get a piece of her mind.

Skipper came out and sat by Marlene. "I miss her too, Marlene." Skipper said. "I miss her too."


	9. Dr Hades

**Okay people! Here is the next chapter!**

They all got ready and Rico took all the things that they would need. Off they went. They were going to take a bus but a plane would be better for Marlene.

They finally got there to see another gold parchment tied to a pole. They opened it up and the picture of Hades was still on there. In the corner it read _"You're getting close." _

Marlene spotted in the corner of the picture was folded. She reached out and seen something sticking out she pulled on it and a map came out. Skipper looked at the map. "Good job, Marlene. We go straight."

They walked and walked for what felt like hours. "There. We're here." Except there wasn't anything. "Guys, he lead us to a parchment." Marlene said. She looked at the parchment. _"You have arrived."_ A chute opened up beneath Marlene's feet.

"Marlene!" Skipper yelled. He and the rest hopped in the chute. They landed and seen a penguin laying on the floor. "Briana!" Everyone yelled. Kowalski knelt down by her and somehow she turned back to a penguin. There was a little blood by her side.

Briana slowly opened her eyes and whispered "Goodbye, everyone. Kowalski, I love you. My heart goes out to you. God is calling me home." Briana closed her eyes, sighed, and went limp. Her head fell to one side.

Briana was gone. Died in front of everyone. Marlene broke down and sobbed. "She's gone." Skipper hugged her. He cried a little bit. Private hung onto Rico and they both cried. Kowalski sobbed hard.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They heard someone yell. Blowhole dropped down and his scooter came after him. Rico and Skipper helped him up onto his scooter and Blowhole seen everyone crying. "What happened?"

Kowalski turned around and seen Blowhole. "You're late. She said her last words." Blowhole was confused until he seen Briana. "She's..." Blowhole never finished his sentence.

He slid over to Kowalski, and looked at Briana. "She finally gave up fighting. She kept saying 'I will wait for them.' She kept herself alive until you guys came." A voice said.

They turned toward the voice and there was Dr. Hades. He was on a scooter like Blowhole's except Hades's was cooler looking. His was black and had flames up and down the thing. He also had a robot eye on his right eye.

Skipper looked at him with pure hatred. Kowalski had seen him look at Blowhole but not this way. If you compared the looks, the way he looks at Blowhole like a friend.

Skipper gritted his beak. "You killed her." He said. Blowhole muttered under his breath and it sounded like cursing. "I simply took this sword and stabbed her." Hades pressed a button and out came a department. He reached in and pulled a sword out.

The sword had Briana's dried blood on it. He held it like it was treasure. "She is finally dead. All these years I've wanted revenge. Now I did. It feels really good achieving goal."

A blurry brown figure came and attacked Hades. Marlene. She battled Hades and was using the penguin's moves and blocks. She kicked Hades in the snout and scratched him up until he was bleeding. He dropped the sword, grabbed his scooter, pressed a button.

A crossbow came out and three arrows shot at Marlene. She reflected one back at him. It hit him in the side and he yelled. He bled really bad as he fled. Everyone clapped as she said "That was for Briana."

Blowhole gave them a ride to Manhattan and dropped them off. Kowalski carried Briana back to the zoo. He sat her down and everyone crowded around her. They cried. Everyone. Including Joey.

At the funeral, Kowalski got to stand. Rico coughed up an acoustic guitar and handed it to Kowalski. He started to play.

When the sun goes down  
On my side of town  
That lonesome feeling  
Comes to my door  
The whole world turns blue

He sang. Nobody had ever heard him sing. He was quite good.

There's a rundown bar  
Cross the railroad tracks  
I've got a table for two  
Way in the back  
Where I sit alone  
And think of losing you

I spend most every night  
Beneath the light  
Of this neon moon

If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
the lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

He played the guitar and everyone looked at him with sorrow.

I think of two young lovers  
Running wild and free  
I close my eyes  
And sometimes see  
You in the shadows  
Of this smoke-filled room

No telling how many tears  
I've sat here and cried  
Or how many lies  
That I've lied  
Telling my poor heart  
She'll come back someday  
Oh, but I'll be alright  
As long as there's light  
From a neon moon

Everyone could tell those two loved each other.

If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
the lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

The jukebox plays on  
Drink by drink  
The words of every sad song  
Seem to say what I think  
This hurt inside of me  
Ain't never gonna end

A dolphin was in the air. Looking at the funeral.

Oh, but I'll be alright  
As long as there's light  
From a neon moon

If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
the lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

He looked and smiled at the sight of him singing.

To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

He played a little longer then stopped. The dolphin flew away and Kowalski gave the guitar back to Rico. Everyone clapped as they lowered the coffin into the park dirt. Everyone threw their handful of dirt in and went back to the zoo.

Kowalski stayed for a while. Briana was gone. She was really gone. He put a flat rock on Briana's grave. He he someone behind him sing.

Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Then slowly turn away from me

He turned around and Briana's angel stood there. "Briana," Kowalski whispered. "God says I may come back, so I will." Briana's angel dove in the ground where Briana's body lay. He put his ear to the ground and thought he heard pounding.

The grabbed a shovel they left and dug. He finally reached her, opened the coffin. Briana took a deep breath. Briana passed out. Kowalski picked her up and brought her back to the zoo.

The walked in the penguin HQ and set her down. "Kowalski, what are you," Skipper stopped as Briana woke up. "Woah, that was, woah."


	10. Just a Dream?

Kowalski woke up. He looked around and didn't see Briana. He looked at the wall and it said "In Memory of Briana." A picture of her and Kowalski together licking off of the same snowcone in the winter was under it.

"That was a dream?" He whispered to himself. Briana couldn't come back. She never could. Skipper looked at him.

"Time to get up boys and... never mind." Skipper looked down at his coffee.

The whole day went like that. During training, Skipper was doing his daily complements and almost said "Where's Briana?" but he caught himself just in time.

It was night and just as they were going to bed, a light shined throughout the HQ. The penguins looked and Briana as an angel came. "You guys! Why are you such a mess! God calls everyone home!"

Kowalski smiled. She looked beautiful. "I heard that, Kowalski." She said.

"Why did He call you home right now?" Private asked.

Briana smiled and looked at him. "Because that was my life."

She floated up to Kowalski and planted a kiss an his beak. She floated down to Rico, and brushed his cheek. Briana kissed him lightly. Then Briana floated down to Private. She kissed him on his cheek.

Briana looked at Skipper. "Thank you, Skipper, for being the father I never had." She kissed him on the beak. She floated to the middle of the room. A smile came to her face.

"Wake up Kowalski." Briana said. "Wake up Kowalski." Kowalski blinked.

He woke up to Briana's concerned face. "Kowalski, are you okay?" Kowalski didn't answer. He couldn't.

"What is going on?" Kowalski finally asked.

Briana smiled. "You can thank Rico later for putting you into a coma."

"How long was I out?" Kowalski asked.

"Nine days. The team was giving up on you but I never did."

Briana POV

Kowalski was looking at me like something horrible happened. "What?" I asked.

That's when he shouted, "You're alive!" Kowalski wrapped his flippers around me.

"I never died!" I shouted.

What on earth is this nut ball doing? Randomly screams "You're alive" and then hugs me? What happened in his dreams? Something bad probably. To make him act like this.

Kowalski wouldn't let go of me. I gave him a weird look. What the heck was he doing? "Kowalski? Are you okay?" He nodded but didn't let go. I felt his forehead to make sure he wasn't hot.

Kowalski looked up at me. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"What am I doing? What are _you _doing?" I asked. He told me the story and I laughed. "Oh, Kowalski, that's not going to happen."

I smiled. Kowalski smiled but I could still see it was scary for him. I hugged him and comforted him. I felt tears on my back. I stroked his head. "Kowalski, I hate seeing you like this."

I felt more tears on my back. "Kowalski, please. I'm here and alive. Please don't cry, it makes me feel bad." I rubbed his back. I felt his tears on my back. That is when something hit me.

"Kowalski, why do you care so much if I died?" His body tensed up. I pulled away and looked at him. Kowalski's face was tear stained. I looked at him.

Kowalski was thinking. I smiled. Did he like me back? "Kowalski?" He snapped out of his trance. He stuttered. I put a flipper to his beak and he stopped. "Do you, like me?"

His dream started making sense. He just stared at me, unable to speak. He just nodded. I smiled and hugged him. "I love you Kowalski." Kowalski just froze.

Kowalski POV

I froze. My voice didn't want to work. Was this a dream? Or reality? I couldn't decide. That is when I realized something. This was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

That night, Briana made a delicious meal. After we ate, I got down on one knee, and asked her to marry me. She started crying and she said yes. She hugged me. I hugged back.

Briana POV

The day after Kowalski proposed, I went over to Marlene's habitat to tell her the great news. I was so excited I almost couldn't talk. I knocked on the side of the cave.

"Hello?" Marlene's voice came from inside.

"It's me." I managed to say without freaking out.

Marlene came out and looked surprised. "Briana? What are you doing here?"

I laughed. "I can't come here anymore?"

She put the paw out and shook them. "No no no that's not what I meant!"

I just laughed. "I know what you meant."

She motioned for me to come inside. I walked in and remembered what I came over for. I calmed down as much as I could before I said, "I'm here to tell you some news."

Marlene looked at me. "Good or bad?"

"Good." I replied, smiling widely.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my bridesmaid?"

Marlene did a double-take. "Wait, what?"

"Kowalski and I are getting married."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled. "So is it a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Great!"

So that's when Marlene and I got together and started planing the wedding.

**I only have one request, and I think you know what that is. But if you don't, please review!**


	11. The Final Chapter

**Hey guys, guess what. I'm ending this story. This is the last chapter. Oh, and also, this is _my story_ and I'm making it where penguins are born and not hatched. KK? Alright. On with the story!**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Briana was in a wooden rocking chair, holding a pink blanket in her flippers. She was looking down at the blankets, smiling. She looked around the HQ, sleepily. She was the only one there.

Well, almost.

In those pink blankets was a baby penguin, a newborn. She was sleeping in her mothers arms, and was brand-new to this world. She was born not to long ago, about eight hours ago.

Briana had to stay behind on a mission that the rest of the penguins went on, because of the baby. They left two days ago, although Kowalski wanted to stay, he didn't. Briana had advised him that he needed to go on this mission. She said she'd be alright.

She regretted saying that when she went into labor. She had wanted Kowalski so bad at that moment it wasn't funny.

Briana was shaken back to the present when the phone rang. She reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Briana. Is everything alright?" Skipper's voice came from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you have the baby?" Skipper asked.

Briana smiled and looked down at the baby and smiled. "I did, indeed."

It was silence for about 12 seconds, then a high-pitched squeal came from the baby. Briana jumped and realized her baby girl was crying.

"Skipper? Are you there still?" Briana said over the cries.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Might I talk to Kowalski?"

"You can. Here he is." Skipper handed the phone to Kowalski.

"Briana?" Kowalski's voice from the phone.

"It's me Kowalski. You're the father of a baby girl." Briana told him while calming her down.

"What's her name?"

"I was waiting for you to make that decision."

Kowalski sighed. "What do you want to name her?"

"Something I've never heard of before. Like... Saskia."

"Then that's her name." Kowalski said, smiling, even though Briana couldn't tell.

"I hope to see you soon."

"Me too." Kowalski said, and hung up the phone.

About a day later, Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Skipper came home. Briana was sleeping in the rocking chair, with Saskia in her arms. She was sleeping, too.

Kowalski walked over to her side, which made her jump awake. Saskia stayed asleep.

"I'm sorry." Kowalski said, kissing Briana's head.

"It's fine, Kowalski." She said. She seen Kowalski's eyes glance at Saskia, who was fast asleep. "Do you want to hold her?"

Kowalski smiled and nodded. Briana handed over Saskia to Kowalski. Kowalski was smiling widely. Briana could already tell Saskia was going to be a daddy's girl.

She smiled, and went into Kowalski's lab. She came out with a flipper-made crib for Saskia. Kowalski looked at the crib and it was nicely made. Kowalski set his daughter down in the crib, then Briana got out a fan and turned it on. It helped Saskia fall asleep at night, and it helped Briana sleep too.

And since then, instead of having five penguins, they had six. And also, Skipper found love, too. Skipper and Marlene were happily married and had children ages three and one.

And ever since then, everyone lived happily ever after.

The End. :)

* * *

**I hope that was a good ending. So, ****should I make a sequel, or should I not? Answer in a review please! Thank you! I love you all! :D **


End file.
